ClockWork Rose
by Xireana Prime
Summary: Some people think soul-mates are just a load of Bull. But what if they were real? What if there really was a person out there who would be perfect for you? In the world of Remnant it is common that after your 17th birthday, you get a random mark on your body. One Ruby Rose get's her's the night of her birthday and she's just as surprised as her mate.


Legends, Myths, and stories scattered throughout time. Humans had grown fond of retelling tails of Valor, horror, and mystery. From Heroes to Villains. Stories are always being retold to the next generation. Some to learn, some to intrigue, and others... to warn.

But at this time, the story doesn't begin with "Once upon a time" But begins in a world not too different from our own, in a Kingdom Called Vail, On a small Island called Patch...

"Dad, Can I head into Vail? I need some more Dust rounds for Crescent Rose!"

A man looking at the stack of papers he needed to grade. Eye slightly twitching. "Go ahead, why don't you grab something for you and your sister to eat while you're at it." He yawned, tiredly, handing her a couple Lien.

A young woman in a Lolita styled dress looked surprised at her father. "Really? Thanks, Dad!"

He waved his youngest off with a growl. "Bah! With Qrow off on another mission, I've had to do all the cooking-"

The Girl in the Crimson hood snorted.

"Hey, ya want me to take that back?" He warned. A glare appearing on his face.

"No no! Your food is wonderful!" She gave a forced smile. "Even if you end up using the smoke alarm as a cooking timer..." She mumbled.

Her father then tried to swipe the lien back when she blurred to the other side of the room.

"Hey! What have I said about using Semblances in the house?" he snapped.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Not to, because we could hurt ourselves or others."

Taiyang Xiao Long glared at his daughter. "Ruby Rose, you will not speak to me in such a manner again, am I understood?"

Ruby looked to the side. "Yes, sir... I've been jumpy most of the day and I don't know why. I thought Heading out to Vale might ease that."

Tai sighed. "I don't want any of your excuses, young lady. You're lucky I don't have time to discipline you more." Ruby winced. "Now grab your sister and go have dinner. I'll most likely be asleep by the time you guys get back."

Ruby forced herself to go over to her _Dad_ and gave him a hug. "Thanks... _Dad_. And don't worry, I'll keep Yang in line."

"What this about keeping me in line?"

A busty long hair blond walked into the room. She was warring a puffy sleeved jacket and short shorts. Her tube top was yellow was a flaming heart on the left side. She wore gold bracers and had lavender eyes.

"Just to make sure you don't destroy one of the Cow Kings tables, again," Tai told his eldest, showing a kind smile at her eldest daughter.

Yang scratched the back of her head. "oh...well the jerk shouldn't have gotten ketchup in my hair!"

"Enough! Go on And don't break anything!" Tai called to his daughters.

Ruby swung herself onto the back of her sister's motorcycle; Bumblebee. Yang started up her beloved yellow bike and they took off towards Vale.

"So~, you going to tell me what's got your tights all twisted?"

Ruby Sighed. "I don't know, I guess after all these years, I just got...tired."

Yang glanced back at her sister quickly. "Tired? Of what?" Truly confused by her sister's words.

"Of our father _acting_ like he likes me..."

Yang winced. "You never know, he might be having a bad day and not wanting to show it."

"No,' Ruby Scowled. "If he was having a bad day, he'd tell me to go train with him."

Yang's face fell. Knowing all too well her father's habits since their mother died. The busty blond gave a growl. "Why does he hate just you?! We're both from his god-forsaken loins! He should at least hate me too!"

Ruby hugged her sister tighter. "I wish I knew..."

The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Neither sister wishing to pick the previous topic back up. Driving past different parts of Patch, Ruby sighed. She didn't have many happy memories about Patch. Not unless they had Yang or her Uncle in it.

Finally, they were crossing the bridge from Patch to Vale.

Ruby didn't want to think how life back at Patch would be like once her sister left for Beacon. She either needed to get into a Hunter School early or plead to her uncle for an apprenticeship. Both ideas had pro and cons and sadly, neither seemed likely.

Soon enough they came to _Cowking_ , the best fast food place in Vale. Ordering their meal, both sat down to eat and Yang decided to ask about the elephant in the room.

"What are you going to do when I leave?"

Ruby pause in her murdering of her Cheese-Burger. "I'm not sure... I could get an apartment now thanks to all the odd jobs I've been doing and the weapon upgrades for the younger signal students. I suppose that I'll need to get a job. I'm sure one of the weapons shops will be willing to hire me..." She trailed off, unsure on how to continue.

Yang glared at her meal. "Yeah you can do that, then..." Suddenly her face lit up. Yangs lavender eyes glowing slightly. "Maybe you could compete at the _Vytal Fest Tournament_! Vale's holding it this year! I bet you'll be able to catch a schools eye then!"

Ruby gave her sister a smile. "Sure Yang." She quickly finished off her meal and asked her a question. "Hey Yang, I'm gonna head to _Dust till Dawn_ and check out the new _Weapons Magazine_ , I'll meet at that club you like kay?"

"Sure thing sis. See ya!"

Ruby took her time as she walked to her favored Weapon's shop. She looked at the sky and notice that the moon was coming up. Remnant's moon showered the world below with an ethereal light from it's shattered form.

Picking up a newspaper, the hooded girl read the headline.

"Dust Robberies across Vale! A Shortage in the Making?!"

'Dust...' She absently thought. Not something she really thought about on a daily basis. The mysterious crystals with elemental energy. Through man kinds resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named "Dust" in order to battle the Grimm.

The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. No one really knows where it came from, only that its power was mostly used to fight off the Creatures of Grimm.

Ruby's silver eyes hardened, giving them the look of steel blades.

Like Dust, not much is known about the creation of Grimm. Ruby only knew of the myths about how they came to be. Though she knew the basics and how to kill them. They had nor Aura, meaning: they were soulless.

"Stupid crooks! Do they have any idea on how this will effect Hunters?" growled the hooded teen. "We protect their worthless hides from Grimm too!"

With a sigh, Ruby tosses the paper into a nearby trash can as she spies her favorite Dust store.


End file.
